Diagnostic information associated with an error event may be gathered. The diagnostic information may be utilized in an attempt to determine a cause of the error event. For example, a user may examine diagnostic information such as system records for data related to the error event. Error events may lead to integrity problems, application outages, or expend resources. As such, significant costs may be associated with error events.